Problem: The points $A = (3,-4,2),$ $B = (5,-8,5),$ $C = (4,-3,0),$ and $D = (6,-7,3)$ in space form a flat quadrilateral.  Find the area of this quadrilateral.
Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -8 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -3 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{d} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -7 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$  Note that
\[\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{d} - \mathbf{c},\]so quadrilateral $ABDC$ is a parallelogram.

[asy]
unitsize(0.4 cm);

pair A, B, C, D;

A = (0,0);
B = (7,2);
C = (1,3);
D = B + C;

draw(A--B--D--C--cycle);

label("$A = (3,-4,2)$", A, SW);
label("$B = (5,-8,5)$", B, SE);
label("$C = (4,-3,0)$", C, NW);
label("$D = (6,-7,3)$", D, NE);
[/asy]

The area of the parallelogram is then given by
\[\|(\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a}) \times (\mathbf{c} - \mathbf{a})\| = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 7 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \right\| = \boxed{\sqrt{110}}.\]